The Good Left Undone
by YaoiInu
Summary: A Yuuram fic. The end of their engagement and the beginning of their struggle with their feelings. We all know that Yuuri is dense and that Wolfram is stubborn, this is the story of the end and the beginning of their lives as one. Will have happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my 3rd KKM fic (I think...). This by far I believe ia the best one yet (I hope everyone that reads it likes it.) I really didn't edit this much but I read it, reread it so many times I almost memorised the whole thing and it's long. It's not a one-shot like I had planned... O-chan is the one to blame for that. There are parts that the characters are OC but not alot and not often I think.

Dedication: I'm dedicate this fic to three people. My best friends YaoiOkami(O-chan and the one who came up with the title), Rabbit Usagi-chan and my little Neko(who I couldn't find anywhere in this site...). I love you guys and I miss you so much!!

Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never ever own KKM. If I did... gosh you don't wanna know!! Lol.

* * *

I walked into my room just to find a paper on my bed. I picked it up and read it rather quickly. The only thing I did was place the paper in my desk and acted like nothing was wrong yet my world was falling to the ground, vanishing in front of my eyes. I walked out of the room again and went on with my duties for the day knowing that the engagement was over.

Patrolling around the castle, training and sparing against my soldiers was something that took a bit of energy out me but right now I just felt like lying on the bed and falling asleep but I still had to take a shower and face dinner. The shower was peaceful and relaxing... and dinner was a total opposite. She was sitting next to him and the look on her face did nothing to help most of us eat dinner since he had just proposed to her. The tension was thick but everyone chose to ignore it, since there was nothing anyone could do.

--A month later--

I am feed up with that selfish, arrogant, hypocrite women. Everyone even Greta saw the fake 'lady' facade she put up, yet he is as dense and blind as ever. She has only being here for about a month and everyone is sick of her. Günter, Gwendal, Conrad, Yozak, Shori, myself and even Greta have not being about to be near Yuuri for a few minutes since she got here since because she gets jealous of even Greta and Shori. Greta now comes to me to do everything... play, go out into the market, talk... Günter has had many moments in which no one can calm him down. Gwendal, Conrad, Yozak, Shori, and I are worried about the wimp but he won't listen or rather she does not let him listen.

"Hey you!" I turned trying to figure out who called whom with so little respect until my eyes meet with dark brown eyes... she had called... me?

"I do not know why you are standing there but go and get me something to drink"

I stared at her for a minute before laughing, "I am a soldier not a maid," I answered clearly

"So? How does that matter? I think that you are forgetting that I am the fiancée of the Maou"

"No I have not forgotten"

"Great now get to it!!"

"No"

"What?"

"I said no"

"But... I-I am going to tell my fiancé!!"

"Tell Heika... "

"Look I know you were Yuuri's fiancé but now I am so be a good boy and do what I told you!"

"I already said no... I am tired of you. If you do not know this but all of us are here to help the Maou but that does not mean that we have to obey every little one of your desires"

"So you are not going to do it?"

"I am not"

"Fine then" she said and walked away into the castle probably to tell the wimp.

"Come out Conrad" I said sighting and turning towards a bush.

"You were a bit harsh don't you think?"

"No brother she needs to learn her place in this castle"

"But Wolfram-"

"Conrad don't worry but now I must go talk to Gwendal"

"Be careful in your decision and journey"

"How did you-?"

"Intuition"

Wolfram nodded

"Are you taking the princess?"

"I do not know, I still have to ask Gwendal about it and talk to Greta and Yuuri"

"I do not think talking to Yuuri will be a good idea"

"It does not matter I have to go" I walked away from Conrad and went to look for Greta.

After looking around the castle, I found Greta playing in one of the gardens. I asked her to come with me to her room because I wanted to discuss something with her.

"Do you understand?" I asked Greta who was sitting my lap while I was sitting on the bed

"Yes"

"I want you to think about it Greta and tell me what do you think is the best for you"

"But Greta loves Yuuri and you the same"

"I know..."

"I will think about it Papa"

"Good now I have to talk to Gwendal"

I got away from Greta and the rest of the castle in a clearing that wasn't too far from the castle before I went to talk to Gwendal.

"I- Are you sure Wolfram?" Gwendal asked looking doubtfully at me.

"Yes I need to leave besides she just went to talk to Yuuri about a little incident" I answered giving him a serious look

"Wolfram please be careful"

"Yeah brother don't worry so much"

"Are you taking Greta?"

"I don't know she is going to decide that"

"Okay now I just wish you the best of luck brother"

"Thank you"

Finally, after the talk with Gwendal I was ready to leave. A few soldiers were going with me since it was still a mission and we would return in a few months.

"Greta it's okay really," I said as I pulled the ten year old into my arms and hugged her while trying to comfort her.

"But I-I do not want you to leave!"

"Greta I cannot live here with the wimp and his new fiancée I am sorry Greta but I promise I'll visit and come and take you for a few months with me okay?"

"Alright Papa, but write to me everyday okay?"

"Of course Greta but I want you to be careful with the wimp's fiancée you know how she is..."

"Yeah I'll be careful"

"Good... I am going to miss you"

"Me too Papa"

"I should get going"

"You are not going to tell Daddy?"

"No... Even if I wanted she is in the way besides I think he may be mad at me"

"Oh"

"Bye Greta. I'll see you in a few months alright?"

"Yeah!" Greta cheered and let go of Wolfram

I placed a kiss on Greta's forehead and now it was time for me to leave. Günter, Gwendal, Conrad, Yozak, Shori, the maids, some soldiers and Greta were there to say bye. It felt weird but... I nodded towards Gwendal, Conrad, and Yozak to which they nodded back. After that, I just smiled at Greta and told Günter, the maids, and Shori to look after Greta to which they agreed. Finally, I left the castle and started towards my destination.

The ride was longer than we thought but it was okay. We trained for a while and set up our camp for the night. We found a lake and took a bath there. The horses were resting and that is what we all did since we still had a long way to travel.

--

It has being around 7 to 8 months since the soldiers and me left the castle and today we were going back since the mission that Gwendal gave us is over. I had written to Greta about my returned and she seems excited about it. I cannot wait to see her again... but this time she is going with me for a few months since I am not going to live in the castle anymore. Greta had tried to tell me about Heika but I told her that I did not want to know. Gwendal, in a letter, told me that he wanted us home as soon as possible, because of something to do with the security of the castle. We are only a few hours from the castle and we are not going to stop until we get there.

Entering the castle was awkward... everyone turned to look at us and were surprised. They were just standing and stared, which was getting me annoyed. We left the horses in their place and I dismissed the soldiers since I had to go to Gwendal and give him the report of the mission. When I entered Gwendal's office, he stared at me too.

"Stop it"

"Wolfram how was the mission?" he asked changing the subject quickly

"It was fine none of my soldiers were injured too badly and..."

I gave Gwendal all the details of the mission and he seemed calm. He dismissed me after talking to me a little more, and I was now looking for-

"Greta!"

I saw her turn around fast and stared at me for a second before she ran towards me calling my name. "Papa!" she said with a laugh as she jumped into my arms and I tighten my hold on her.

"Hi Greta"

"You're back!!" It amazed me that even before I left she sounded so much like Yuuri.

"I promised didn't I?"

"Yes"

I talked to her about what she had done while I was gone and she told me everything. I learned from her that my mother had being in the castle a few months ago, that the wimp and Greta had gone to earth a few days, and every since little thing that Greta considered an adventure. We talked under a tree in the garden until she was falling asleep. With that, I picked her up and took her to her room.

"Greta?"

"Yes?" came the sleepy reply

"Is your room the same one as before?"

She nodded before falling asleep completely. I placed her in the bed, tucked her in and watched her for a few minutes then I, myself, felt how tired I was and smiled. I walked out of the room but stopped since I almost ran into him in the hallway.

"Wolfram?" he looked surprised, but content

"Heika"

"When did you get here?"

"Today"

"Today?"

"Yeah"

"Oh..."

"Excuse me Heika I am kind of tired"

"Can we talk?"

"I do not know can we? I don't want you to have problems with your fiancée"

"I- I don't have a fiancée Wolf"

"Oh so did you marry her already?"

"No"

"Fine about what do you want to talk?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I had a mission"

"How did it go?" he asked me as we neared the gardens.

"It went fine"

"I am glad... Greta missed you"

"I know," I answered as I sat on one of the benches

"Everyone did..."

"..."

"..."

"Where is she?"

"She is long gone she... she betrayed me"

Wolfram looked at him for a few seconds and turned away "Sorry to hear that"

"It was better that I found out now before I married her"

"That is true"

"So... I wanted to say sorry"

"Why?"

"Because she was a real jerk to everyone and Conrad told me that she was worst with you since you were my fiancé"

"I am going to have to talk to Conrad... It isn't your fault that you are a dense and blind wimp"

"Wolfram... I found out about a month after you left. She was just with me because of all the things she could gain..."

"We warned you about that Heika... "

"I know you did but Wolf it hurt..."

"Time heals everything"

"That's what Conrad said"

"It is true"

"But what surprised me what that I got over her quickly"

"I guess that was good besides you did not have much time to think about her did you? With your duties and all..."

"Yeah... you changed Wolf"

"Not a lot"

"True but your hair is longer, you look so different yet the same... and you even sound different... like wiser."

"My hair that is just a physical change and I don't seem to find this changes you talk about too striking."

"Are you here to stay or are you going in another mission?"

"Neither"

"Huh?"

"I am going to take a break from the Demon Kingdom" I said with a smile

"What do you mean?"

"My father wrote to my mother and he wants me to return to the von Bielefelt lands to take care of its army"

"What?"

"I know it surprised me even more but I am going back tomorrow and I am taking Greta with me"

"What?!"

"I am taking her for a few months and then bringing her back. Maybe for 4 or 5 months it is not a long time"

"Bu-But what about your soldiers here?"

"Gwendal and Conrad are going to take care of them, besides Gwendal and you have already signed the papers"

"I did not sign them!"

"I guess you sign them without reading them because Gwendal gave me the papers with your signature today"

"I- Do you have to go?"

I nodded "I am following orders from you, Gwendal and my father"

"But Wolf I don't want Greta or you to leave"

"Greta will come back as soon as she can but I want to spend some time with her after this mission I just came back from"

"And you?"

"I will bring Greta back"

"So you won't be gone for long?!"

"I will go back. I will just come to make sure Greta gets here safely"

"But Wolfram I want you here in this castle with Greta and me"

"Heika I should get some rest, tomorrow is my travel and it is going to be long"

"It's about the fourth time you call me by my title"

"So?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"My duty calls for me to refer to you with your title, Heika"

"It sounds wrong"

"You are just used to me calling you by your name but you will get used to me calling you Heika so do not think of it much"

"I don't want you to call me that Wolf"

"Doesn't matter Heika but if you'll excuse me I have to-"

"Wolf don't go... I mean you just got back and I want to tell you something"

"Can it wait until I come back?"

"It can but I don't want it to wait"

"Well, tell me now so I can leave"

"Wolf I- I want to tell you that I missed you and... I-your mom wanted to know-"

"I already know that and Gwendal has the answer for my mother... you told me so now I must leave... see you in a few months Heika" with that Wolfram started to walk away towards his room. However, he did not miss what Yuuri whispered as he walked away but he did chose to ignore it.

_"I love you Wolf..."_

I got to my room, the last words Yuuri whispered clear in my head, but I was too tired to really think about it. I just changed, got in bed and fell asleep instantly.

--The next morning--

I woke up early and started my morning routine. Finally after fixing myself I went to see Greta and saw that she was also awake and ready. I smiled, kissed her forehead and told her that we would leave soon so she should say bye to the wimp and with that she ran out of the room looking for Yuuri. I saw Greta after about five minutes walking towards the carriage as she talked to Gwendal. Finally, the soldiers and I were ready and everything was in place as Greta went into the carriage. It only took me a second, after the door of the carriage closed, to give the order to move out. Slowly, we started to move and cross the training area but as we were about to cross the gate a "Stop!!" made everyone turn towards the scream and stop. The wimp was running towards us trying to button his jacket and barefooted.

"Greta is in the carriage Heika" I said as he neared us

"Yeah I know but I want to talk to you" he answered panting

"Heika the soldiers and I should be in our way and-"

"I don't care! You will talk to me and that's an order!!"

I looked away from him thinking about what I could do, seeing no other option I started to get down from my horse and walked towards him. "Make it quick or we are going to be running late..."

He took my hand and started to drag me into the castle. We ended up in the study and we both sat down but he seemed nervous.

"I don't want Greta to go..."

"What?"

"I don't think Greta should go"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I..."

"She is my daughter too"

"Yeah I know but I mean she is safe here and you can spend time with her here..."

"But I thought you have already agreed it to this?"

"Yeah I did but I changed my mind"

"Maybe you are right after all... I do not want something bad to happen to her..."

"Yeah so umm... maybe you and Greta should just stay here and-"

"Fine she will stay but if she gets mad it is your fault"

"Alright"

"Okay so now if you will excuse me Heika"

"But... you aren't leaving right?"

"Yes, I am"

"But Greta and you wanted to-"

"I do want to spend time with her but it is for her safety and I still have to obey orders"

"But you can't leave..."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Heika let's not waste anymore time okay?"

"Wolfram von Bielefelt you can't leave this castle"

"Why?"

"Because... I don't want you too."

"I have a duty to my father, Heika"

"Yeah but you also have a duty to me as your king and future husband..."

"Yeah well- wait my future what?"

"Husband"

"Are you feeling okay Heika?"

"Yeah"

I looked around and headed to the door but I was stopped

"Where are you going Wolf?"

"To get Gisela"

"Why?"

"Because you do not seem well"

"Wolf I'm fine"

"Well then if you are fine you must remember that we are not engaged anymore"

"I know but we can be if you want to..."

"WHAT? What are you talking about?"

"Wolf I wouldn't mind being engaged to you again"

"But I would so let's just forget what you just said and-"

"No"

"What are you playing at Heika?" Wolfram asked as he reached into his pant pocket and pulled two scrolls out and placed them on Yuuri's desk.

"Nothing" answered Yuuri taking both scrolls and opening them.

"Then why are you being so different?"

"Because I have changed"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have changed who I am and what I believe"

"As I said before how does that-"

"I can say and I know how I feel"

"And?"

"I want you near me"

"Look Heika let's get this cleared up I don't know what are you trying to say and I don't really care"

"Wolf..."

"Heika there are two official papers: one is the orders to go to my father's lands and the other one is the end of our engagement"

"So those papers mean nothing to me"

"But they mean something to the rest of the kingdom and me"

"Wolf I don't care about the rest of the kingdom"

"Well I do and you did before! You're argument before was about the rest and what they would think so why change now?"

"Because I changed my mind"

"I'm not something that belongs to you and that you can have whenever you feel like it"

"I'm not saying that you are"

"Well then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I-I Wolf I"

"That's it Yuuri you have had more than enough time, I give up! I want nothing to do with you, I don't care what you do, say, or think. I'm tired of dealing with you. I'm leaving whether you like it or not!"

"Wolf please I want you near me"

"No you don't, you never have and you never will!"

"Yes I do Wolf! You don't know how I feel"

"And do you know how I felt? Do you know how I felt every time you pushed me away? Every time you looked at another woman with that look of caring in your eyes? Every time you pushed me away or made me less to talk with those women? Every time you said, literally screamed, at the kingdom how little I meant to you?"

"No but Wolf-"

"Let it go Yuuri I'm not going through that again you had so many chances... Why should I give more? Why should I try? Just let me leave!" I said leaving the study and into the hallway

"Wolf! Don't!!" I heard him say as he neared the hallway "Wolfram von Bielefelt! Come back here and that's an order!" he shouted as he finally reached the hallway and tried to catch up with me

"Sorry Heika" I said turning to look at him in the eyes "I can't obey that order" I said before turning away and started to walk again.

"Wolf..." he murmured

I didn't stop again until I reached the training area. "No one is going with me; my father wants me and everyone is to stay here in the castle" I screamed nearing my horse. I took the ropes of my horse and was ready to climb but someone turned me around. I heard gasps and a few giggles as a gasp left my own lips and my eyes widen.

Yuuri's dark eyes stared into my surprised ones as his lips moved shyly against mine in front of everyone. In his eyes, I saw sadness, confusion, pain, loneliness, and something else I didn't recognize. They also seem to scream 'I thought that I was the wimp... the one that always ran away.'

As I saw his eyes begging me to stay, I remembered what he had whispered to me last night.

_'I love you Wolf...'_

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want you to leave, because I love you..."

"Why do care all of the sudden Heika? You never cared but now that I realized it... you magically feel something towards me?"

"No Wolfram I-"

"I already told you I'm not some toy that you can use whenever you feel like or not am I someone that you can just come to for comfort. You know that I have always being truthful to you and Yuuri this is just too much."

"Listen to me Wolfram! I am not using you as some kind of toy nor do I want your comfort. I want to be with you as my friend and fiancé understand?"

"No, I don't understand! Why did you change your mind? Why me? Why now? I was ready to give you up and try to love someone else!"

"Wolfram... Please?"

"Please? Please what? You want me to erase all of the memories I have of your behavior? You want me to think that because I left the castle you now fell in love with me somehow? That is not possible Yuuri!" I said looking away from him crossing my arms. "I want nothing to do with you..." I whispered as I felt my whole body shake.

"You don't mean that Wolf! Do you?"

"I do Yuuri... I- You have hurt me more than enough. I know that you and I are meant to be friends and that is all. Good luck with the kingdom" I said as I climbed my horse. "Take care of the castle and Greta" I said with a small smile directed to him. "Goodbye..." I said before starting to leave, my horse running at full speed. Before I was out of the gates, I heard Yuuri screaming at me to come back, to not leave. I turned to look at him... tears were running down his cheeks before falling to the ground. I smiled at him again and shook my head as I headed out of the castle and into my new duties and new life away from the people I loved the most.

* * *

Well this is the end that I had originally planned. That's all I'm going post for right now. I will post later if asked to but we'll see it all depends on the reviews that I get if I get any... If anyone sees any mistakes please tell me!! Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my 3rd KKM fic (I think...). This by far I believe ia the best one yet (I hope everyone that reads it likes it.) I really didn't edit this much but I read it, reread it so many times I almost memorized the whole thing and it's long. It's not a one-shot like I had planned... O-chan is the one to blame for that. There are parts that the characters are OC but not a lot and not often I think.

Dedication: I'm dedicating this fic to three people. My best friends YaoiOkami(O-chan and the one who came up with the title), Rabbit Usagi-chan and my little Neko(who I couldn't find anywhere in this site...). I love you guys and I miss you so much!! I'm dedicating this chapter to all of the people how reviewed this fic; AngelSachiya, eclst, and pikeebo.

Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never ever own KKM.

Okay so thanks for the reviews they helped a lot and I hope that my next fic (whenever that is) gets better.

* * *

Now that a few months have gone by, I know that I have to go back for Greta, for my brothers, for my mom, and for myself especially but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that I am myself again and free even if I did and do still love Yuuri.

The Bielefelt army is doing an excellent job and has improved so much in the few months I was there. But now, my father thought it would be good that I return to my real home with my daughter and brothers. Somehow he had finally realized that, even if I did look so much like my mother, I was just as good of a soldier as he is or well was. I am once again at the gates of Blood Pledge with a whole different perspective of how I have changed.

Yuuri had been right. I had changed so much in my previous mission and I hadn't even realized it. It seemed that everyone else did. My brothers and Greta knew of my return and I had asked them not to tell Yuuri, it wasn't because I was afraid, but I was nervous at how he was going to react. I had left him crying, while screaming my name and for me to return. I had just left and didn't even spare him a second gaze. I felt bad for doing all of that and for that kiss he had given me in front of everyone. I knew that took a lot of courage… well at least from him since he had never given our relationship a second thought but at the same time I knew that I had to do it.

I entered the castle and to my surprise, there wasn't a lot of people like before. It confused me a little but I didn't think of it much. I kept going until out of nowhere he came. We stared at each other for a while. I did not know what to say and my throat seemed to have stopped working. He seemed as surprised to see me or more then me to see him. It seemed that my body had a mind of its own, since the next thing I knew I was standing on solid ground and someone was taking my horse to the stables. And still Yuuri just stood there looking at me. Finally my mind caught up to my body,

"Hello Heika"

"Wolfram?" he whispered

"Yes" I answered with a smile

He blinked a few times and a grin broke out in his face "You came back…"

"Yes I was not going to leave forever"

"That's good. So are you here for good or are you going to leave again?" He asked his smile disappearing

"I am going to leave when I am commanded too"

His face lit up. His eyes changed after I told him that.

"I really missed you"

"I missed you too and everyone in the castle." I stated walking away from him

"Where are you going Wolf?"

"I have to report to my brother Heika" I answered looking at him with a smile.

He smiled back. I gave a servant orders about my luggage and walked away towards Gwendal's office. The talk with Gwendal was uncomfortable. He looked like he wanted to cry in certain points of the conversation but I think that had to do with the weird noises coming from the office closet. I tried to ignore them but it was kind of hard. Gwendal looked relieved when I said that I was leaving. I walked away thinking that it was weird that Gunter's coat was in my brother's office but I could add two and two together and I smiled wishing my brother and Gunter good luck. I wondered how they had finally gotten together but did not reflect on it much since Yuuri appeared out of nowhere again.

"We should really stop meeting like this Heika." I said frowning as I caught him before he ran into the wall

"But it's fun!"

"You are going to get hurt"

"You still care about me that much Wolf?" He asked me taking a serious tone I rarely heard

"You are after all my king, and I your knight. My duty is to protect you and serve you until I die."

He frowned. "I don't want you to do it because it's your duty Wolf… I want you to protect me because you want to". He told me as he neared me. I blinked trying to step away from him.

"I-" I got cut off as I felt and saw the wall trap me in between itself and Yuuri.

"Wolfram…" he whispered making me look up at him.

Next thing I knew was that a pair of lips was on mine and I was pressed up against the wall delicately. I didn't react, I couldn't react. My body and mind were in shock and were paralyzed with surprise as I felt those lips move sinfully slow, taunting me as I felt my bottom lip being attacked with lips, teeth, and something very wet and somewhat hard. I heard a gasp leave my throat and felt arms wrap around my body. My mind and eyes seemed to register the black hair, and tan skin since a moment later my arms were working while my hands cupped Yuuri's cheeks pulling him closer to me. His eyes were closed yet they opened for a second allowing me to see them. They were so profound, so alluring, so ardent, so faithful, and so loving that I did not know what to do except push him away.

"Yuuri don't-"

"Why not Wolf?" He was too near; his lips hovering above mine a few centimeters away.

"You do not love me…"

"You don't believe I do there's a difference" he stated as his lips brushed against mine when he talked.

"No Yuuri I-" I said turning away from him.

"You called me by my name…"

For a second, I did not understand what he was implying. "Heika I am sorry I did not mean to. It was a mistake I-"

"Wolfram?"

"…" I looked up at him

"You're talking too much" He whispered before kissing me again.

This time I felt my knees get weak and if those arms wouldn't have been holding me up, I knew I would have ended on the floor from the intensity and feeling the kisses awoke in me.

"Please Wolfram forgive me. I know that I was wrong to treat you like that and I'm not asking you to forget how I treated you. I am asking you to give me another chance to show you that I can love you and that I can treat you like you deserve. Let my behavior from before show you how much I have changed please. I need you, Wolf. You have no idea how I felt after I found out you had left and after I found out how she treated you. That's when I started to realize how much you really meant and mean to me, Wolf. Then when you left after I gave you that kiss in front of everyone… Conrad had to stop me more than once from going after you. I know that you had to leave, you need it time to think about us but now I want an answer Wolf. Are you going to let me in to your life as you did before or not?" After that as if trying to prove his point, he kissed me once again making my mind race.

Suddenly, he stopped kissing me and he let my mind calm down yet he was looking at me with the same emotions in his eyes as before. I was still pressed up against the wall with his arms around me. I had no idea on what to do or say and just stared at him. He seemed to be getting impatient and whispered my name once again.

"Wolf… Please answer something…"

I looked into his eyes again and for a second I felt myself get lost. I knew my answer. "You are completely crazy Yuuri" I answered pushing him back and up against the other wall but not as gently as he had done to me. "I am not planning on getting hurt again by you".

"Wolfram-"

"No." I cut him off. "Just listen… I left because I had to. I was losing myself in you. I had to get away from you and I did. I came back because my family is here but if I did not I would not be here. Do you understand?"

He nodded

"Now I just got hurt over and over again because of you, it is always because of you. As much as I may love you, there is no way in this or any other world I am going through what you made me go through again."

"I told you Wolf, I have changed." He answered

"And how does that affect me?! Why am I to forgive and forget?! Why am I the one that always gets hurt?!"

He sighed then a pair of arms where pushing me up against him. "You fell in love Wolf and when you are in love… there isn't much you can do or change how you feel. I tried to make myself see you as a friend again but it's so hard. Knowing that you love me and that I hurt you, you have no idea how I feel knowing that. So you should know I am not planning on giving up on you anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" I said pushing myself away from him but still keeping him against the wall.

I blinked a few times to realize that my back was once again gently up against the wall. "I'm not letting you go without a fight. Now that I know how I feel, I am not going to give up just like you didn't give up in such a long time. I think it's only fair if I have to show you that I really do love you and that I have really changed." His lips covered mine once more. I pushed him away.

"You do not have to show me anything Heika. I told you once and I will tell you again since it seems you forgot; I want nothing to do with you, I do not care what you do, say, or think. I am tired of dealing with you. I already made my decision when I was far from here."

"And what is that decision Wolf?"

"My father is to choose my fiancé."

"What? Wolf you can't be serious I mean-" he said looking at me with huge eyes.

"I am serious Heika it will benefit my father's land"

"So what if you don't love that person Wolf?"

"I will learn in time."

"So your father has to decide who you are going to marry?"

"Yes. I have no saying over it"

"Wolf…" He looked away "Fine. I know how stubborn you are. I can't force you to do anything anyways."

"I'm glad you understand Heika" I said smirking as I thought of how I was finally going to stop loving Yuuri.

Yuuri left a day later to his world…

After Yuuri's leaving, everything went bad. Greta, my mother, and brothers tried to convince me that I was doing the wrong thing and to tell my father no for about three months. Greta had even gone to me one night crying asking me if I did not love Yuuri anymore. My heart had broken that night to see her crying because of Yuuri's and my mistakes. I tried to explain to her that I did love the wimp but that I could not be with him anymore since I did not trust him anymore and because he did not love me. After that, she fell asleep on my arms whispering that she believed that Yuuri did love me. A day later, I got a letter from my father telling me he had chosen my spouse. He also instructed me to return to the Bielefelt lands as soon as possible so I could meet my fiancé. I was not too thrilled about getting married but it was what I need it to do in order to forget Yuuri. I took my time in getting back to the Bielefelt lands and thought a lot about what I was going to do. I was pleased to find everything like I had left in my room on the Bielefelt lands. So I am here lying on my bed and thinking.

'_Am I doing the right thing?' _I sighed and rolled over on the bed _'Why am I thinking about this? I mean there is nothing I can do now. Father choose my fiancé and-' _A knock interrupted my thinking.

"Come in" To my surprise it was my father. "Father what are you-"

"I came to tell you that your fiancé is waiting for you in the entrance of the palace."

"Yes. Do you want me to meet-?"

"Him, Do not make him wait."

"Yes. Of course father." I said getting up and going towards my future husband.

"Wolfram."

"Yes?"

"I hope you are happy. You are after all my son and I want you to be happy no matter what. I choose him because I strongly believe he is the person you need in your life."

"I understand father."

"If he ever hurts you, let me know. I do not want to regret my choice but there are conditions to this marriage and I will dissolve it if I must."

'_What happened to my father? I mean he never seemed to care… And he chose to marry me with a man? Since when did he change his mind about that?' _

I looked at him and nodded not trusting my voice as I stated to walk away again. The walk was not very lengthy but I was not sure what to expect. I was a little anxious but I knew what I had gotten myself into when I had determined to this, when I had told my father I would do it. I looked up when I exited the castle and saw the outline of someone but it was too far to make anything out. I kept walking and approaching that outline. He was the only person near the gate. I stopped a few feet away from him. His outline, posture, and everything about him screamed at me making me feel like I knew him. His back was facing me but still he looked so familiar. He finally turned.

"Yuuri? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Wolf! Not much you know just waiting…"

"Waiting on what?"

"You"

"What are you talking about?"

"I already talked to your father he is okay with our marriage"

I realized what he meant "Oh no! No, no, no, no. You are joking right?"

"No. Why would I joke about that?"

"Are you crazy Yuuri? I wanted to get away and forget you not marry you!"

"Well you did say that your father was going to choose your fiancé and that you didn't have much choice so I came to talk to him a few weeks ago."

"You were not supposed to do this!"

"It seemed like the only option Wolf. I mean you wouldn't give me another chance even thought you love me and to tell you the truth I didn't know what else to do." He said scratching the back of his neck nervously and as he shifted on his feet.

"It is okay Yuuri…"

"Really?"

"Yes. My father told me he would dissolve the engagement if I asked him to."

"That's not what I want and I hope that's not what you want."

"It does not matter what I want Yuuri, what matters is what I need."

"And what do you need?"

"What I need is to forget you"

"Why Wolf? Now we can be happy, even with everything that has happened before. Just imagine how happy everyone, you, and I would be!"

"You really believe that Heika?"

"Don't start with the title and yeah I believe that"

"Why not? You're still so naïve…"

"I'm not naïve I'm just hopeful"

"Well then do not be"

"I talked with your mom, with your dad, with your brothers and heck I even talked with Greta about this Wolf. Everyone wants to see us happy."

"And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"Just give up Heika"

"No! I don't care how long it takes and what I have to do Wolf but please I beg you don't tell me to give up, don't let me give up on us" he whispered to me with the saddest expression I had ever seen touch his features. His eyes were pleading with me and his hand was pulling me closer to him.

"There is no us"

"There can be!"

"It is a little too late for that"

"No"

"Yes Yuuri"

"That's not true" he stared at me for a few seconds "Please Wolf give me another chance…"

He was literally dragging himself through the hallways. His body felt heavy yet his eyelids even heavier. His feet were on auto pilot as they lead him through the castle. His body finally stopped in front of _his_ room. He walked in slowly and looked towards the bed. The blankets were a mess, pillows and clothes were everywhere but that wasn't what called his attention. The bundle of pink, blond, and fair skin was what his eyes focused on. The body was spread out in the bed with a beautiful grace and contrasted with everything else in the room. He changed his clothes, moved closer and sat on the bed.

Slowly he slipped into the bed and covers trying to not wake up the stubborn fiery prince that was next to him. He laid his head on a nearby pillow and was about to slip into unconsciousness, when he felt two arms pulling him from the warmness of the covers and into the comfort and warmness of two arms. A soft voice was whispering in his ear some things about work, about wimps, about time, and about love. He slipped closer to the warmness, heard an "I love you" before whispering it back along with the name Wolf and finally losing consciousness.

THE END

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
